


Dream About You

by dyoityourself



Series: Dream Jumpers [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Canon Universe, Danger, Dream Jumping, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Everyone Loves Bang Chan, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Romance, Sleep, asides dream jumping, but bang chan, just a lil, rather canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/pseuds/dyoityourself
Summary: Bang Chan is very careful at not letting himself fantasize about his crush and fellow bandmate, Lee Felix, especially since Chan is a Dream Jumper. But it's rather hard when his subconscious keeps making a dream version of Felix to talk to, and with Jisung being on to him about also being a Dream JumperMaybe Chan just shouldn't sleep at all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Dream Jumpers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663981
Comments: 17
Kudos: 155





	Dream About You

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would continue this story, and I finally did! I hope you all like this installment! I really enjoyed writing it. I honestly love this dream jumping concept waw
> 
> If you're new!! It's not necessary to read the 1st work first, but it may clear some things up in this story ;) Also you get to enjoy some Hyunsung heheh

Chan sat idly on the school bus, smiling at nothing in particular. He was vaguely aware of the scenery they were passing outside, but it wasn’t really of much importance to him. Jeongin turned to him at his side.

“Hyung, how will you know how to get back home?” The boy asked, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in concern at Chan. Chan turned to him, a dazzling smile on his face.

“When I wake up of course, Innie.”

Jeongin pursed his lips, thinking over Chan’s words. “So, this is a dream?”

“Yup.” Chan said, popping the p. He had been dream jumping for so long he knew the limits of his dreamers knowing the truth. Telling them it was a dream was usually a hit or miss. Either they thought about it enough that they woke up, or they ignored it completely. Their subconscious insisting that the dream goes on.

Chan closed his eyes, sensing that the dream was starting to fade away. “Bye, Innie. See you in the real world.”

Chan was fully expecting his night of dream jumping to be over, but to his surprise, when he opened his eyes, he was very much _not_ in his dorm room. He was sitting at the edge of a high cliff, high sea waves crashing against the bottom. Chan blinked as his hair was whipped into his face from the strong sea winds. He looked around, trying to orient himself to this new dream.

He thought in the distance, he could make out Jeongin’s figure standing with some other people further down along the cliff’s edge.

 _I thought you woke up, Innie?_ Chan thought, shaking his head in amusement. It seemed his night would be just a little longer than he’d been expecting.

He stayed put at his spot on the edge. Taking in the cloudy sky, it was that weird time of day when the sun hadn’t quite set, but it was nowhere to be seen in the sky or the horizon. Chan vaguely wondered if there were ever such skies in real life.

“We’ve definitely seen a sky like this before.” A familiar voice spoke out at his side. Chan didn’t even flinch at his sudden appearance.

“Come on, hyung. Now you’re not even gonna acknowledge me?”

Chan closed his eyes in defiance, arms hugging the knees at his chest. “Nope, you’re not really Felix, you’re just a figment of my imagination. And I wish you would stop popping up whenever you want.”

Imaginary Felix scoffed, “You know that’s a lie. Clearly you were thinking about me if I’m here.”

Chan gave the figment a peek then, and there was the same smiling Felix he saw everyday, and usually, every night, whether he wanted to or not.

“Your dreams are so pretty.” Felix remarked, looking up, his pastel purple hair flying into his eyes at the sea breeze.

“It’s not my dream, it’s Jeongin’s.”

“Are you sure about that?” Felix cocked his head at Chan cutely, “If this was Innie’s dream, then why am I here, sitting with you?” a smile was teasing at his lips.

Chan eventually managed to tear his gaze away, “It’s not my dream.” Chan said defiantly. “And you are not real.”

Felix pouted, “I can be if you want me to. We can have so many dream’s together, hyung.”

Chan scoffed, “That’s a horrible idea.”

Felix laughed, “If I really am just a figment of your imagination, then it’s your idea after all. Besides, wasn’t it you that catalyzed Jisung and Hyunjin getting together?”

“This is different.” Chan snapped at the figment. “I knew they liked each other, and they were already dream sharing involuntarily because Hyunjin’s pining kept sucking Jisung into his dreams. I just—gave them a little push.” Chan trailed off lamely.

Felix didn’t speak for a while, and Chan turned to him curiously. Felix looked at him with a small smile. “How do you know I don’t feel the same way?”

Chan’s mouth opened, but no words came out. And before he could make sense of it all, his eyes opened for real, taking in the dim light of his dorm room.

“Morning, Channie hyung!” Jeongin sang, too much of a morning person for Chan’s liking. Chan only blinked at him in response.

“That’s the spirit.” Jeongin said, winking at Chan before humming his way out of the room.

Chan turned his attention to the other bed in the room to see Felix’s still, sleeping form. His hair was currently a bright red, not pastel purple. Perhaps in Chan’s subconscious, that was his favorite hair color on Felix, he mused this thought for a while, until he blinked himself out of it. He sat up robotically from bed and made his way through the motions of getting ready, the dreams still on his mind.

“Hey hyung.” Felix’s rough voice came and Chan nearly jumped out of his skin.

“O-oh, hey Lix.” Chan said, smiling at the younger like nothing was wrong. And nothing _was_ wrong. Not at all.

Felix smiled back, lightly shoving Chan out of the way so he could get to his own clothes. And Chan definitely did NOT stare as the younger started changing his clothes. He was not a _pervert,_ for crying out loud. So if he left the room hastily with slightly reddened cheeks, he hoped no one was paying attention.

~

It had taken a while for Chan to finally drag himself out of the studio to sleep. Usually Changbin or Jisung would come over to get him to get him to sleep, but that night, no one had come, so Chan had stayed longer than usual, not realizing how much he had been counting on his human alarm clocks to tell him to sleep.

After getting ready for bed, he fell asleep surprisingly fast, mind going blank the moment his eyes closed.

A dream was already underway.

This time, he was in a canoe, of sorts. The rest of the members were there as well, it looked like their canoe was drifting into a large stone building labeled ominously in big, dripping white font, “The Dungeon.”

 _What the fuck…?_ Chan thought as their canoe ambled to a stop at a man who seemed like he was in charge of people entering the place.

“We would like to go into your water park!” Seungmin said happily, Chan gave him an incredulous side eye. _So this is suppose to be a water park?_

The man gave them each a once over, seeing their innocently happy faces (asides from Chan’s confused one, but it didn’t phase the man) the man looked at them gravely.

“You seem like a nice bunch, so I’ll give you a word of advice. Do _not_ , under _any circumstances_ , take the left tracks. Go _right_ , got it? _Right_.”

“Go right, got it.” Seungmin said again, as the man helped them push off down the narrow track, just wide enough to fit their canoe. Chan looked towards the left path the man helped them avoid to see raging rapids and gulped apprehensively.

“Just what kind of water park is this?” Chan muttered. Though if anyone was going to answer his question, they didn’t get the chance, because the path opened up to a vast, circular stone room. The ceilings at least four stories tall. Chan took it all in, mouth agape as he saw people were already there, some sitting out of their canoes on the cobble stoned track dividers as they watched the center of the room. In the center, were people crawling on all fours over a heavily cobble stoned ground. It definitely looked painful.

“Yikes, that must be the people that took the left track.” Seungmin piped up, and Chan was beginning to realize it was Seungmin’s dream he had wandered into. Seungmin had strange dreams. They were inconsistent. Sometimes dreaming about trivial things, and other times dreaming of—well, whacky things. This was one of those wacky ones.

“GUYS WHAT DID HE SAY? RIGHT TRACK, RIGHT!” Seungmin yelled as their canoe started veering towards the left. They quickly changed it’s course so they were safely in the boundaries of the right track.

They followed suit of the other people, exiting the canoe to sit on the dividers, but before Chan could fully question what it was they were suppose to be doing, the water around them started to rise, and fast. Within a few seconds, they had all risen one-third the height of the room. And Chan was quickly realizing what they were going to be forced to do.

As the water continued to rapidly rise, he took a frantic look around at his floundering bandmates, his leader instincts wanting to keep them all safe, but when his eyes landed on Felix, the other’s arms failing wildly as he dipped up and down in the water, he forgot momentarily that this was only a dream. Thank god he’d done swim back in high school, he was fast, and he reached Felix’s side in no time.

Dream Felix didn’t say anything, but his terrified eyes said enough.

“It’s okay, Lixie. Just hold your breath, I’ll be right here with you.” Chan gripped Felix’s hand firmly. They had nowhere else to go, having reached ceiling, the water over their heads in a matter of seconds.

Chan held his breath, for what it was worth. He knew his eyes were open, but he couldn’t see much under the water, only a flurry of bubbles and distant drifting objects, _bodies._ He tightened his grip in Felix’s hand, hoping the younger was still alright.

Thankfully, not much later the water started to go back down, but unfortunately, it wasn’t a gradual lowering. The water evaporated into thin air. Leaving all of them to drop several feet through the air, crashing harshly onto the cobble-stoned ground.

Chan sputtered, both palms flat on the ground as he coughed up water, the dull ache of falling at the back of his mind. He whipped his head up suddenly, the fall so fast he’d somehow lost Felix’s grip in the fall. He looked around wildly, spotting the red haired boy not too far away, in a similar state of disorient. Chan stumbled to stand up, tripping as he made his way over to the boy.

“Hey, hey Lixie, are you hurt?” Chan’s worried voice came, he was busy inspecting Felix’s limbs for any sign that he’d broken something, but Felix seemed rather fine, given they’d just fallen easily 40 feet. And it was then that Chan’s mind nagged at him that he was forgetting one very important thing, that this was only a _dream_.

Chan blinked as his bandmates gathered around them, scared looks on their faces. Chan vaguely registered them talking about wanting to leave, but his mind was still reeling over the fact that this was a _dream_ , Chan was a _dream jumper_ , and he should have known better.

Chan woke himself up that night. It had been too much for him. Since when had he left the dreams consume him? He was really good at distinguishing dreams from reality.

He turned towards Felix’s sleeping form. The other peacefully sleeping in his bed, and Chan’s beating heart started to go back to normal. He had half a mind to go out of his bed to Felix’s. Wanted little more than wrapping the boy in his arms. No matter what was happening in the dream world, at least he would know Felix was safe in this one.

But no, he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t impose himself on the younger like that. He wanted to maintain being someone Felix could look up to, go to when he needed help. The last thing he wanted was to burden Felix with his own problems, his own _feelings._

Chan squeezed the bed sheets tighter in his hands. The night was as good as done for him. There was no way he would be able to sleep again after that.

~

“Hey bros, did you know they have this one haunted house that people literally have to sign a waiver to enter?” Seungmin started at breakfast. He was met with a bunch of incredulous outbursts from the other members.

Chan could barely think straight, only getting a few hours of sleep last night really took a toll on him. It was taking all his brain cells to lift the spoon from his bowl to his mouth at the moment.

“Yeah, they basically get tortured in it and could potentially die if something goes wrong. I was reading about it last night.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?” Felix asked. And maybe Chan’s attention was captured a little more at that.

“Oh, because they pay the winners 24 million won if they finish, but no one ever has.” Seungmin said, voice taking on a mysterious lilt.

Changbin did an actual spit take at that, Jeongin started cackling as Jisung patted Changbin unhelpfully on the back.

 _Why does that sound so familiar—_ Chan was mulling it over in his head until it finally hit him. Seungmin’s _dream,_ it was that place! Chan must have done something without realizing, because when he looked back at his members after the revelation, they were all staring at him weirdly.

“Hyung, are you good?” Seungmin asked.

“You didn’t sleep again last night, did you.” Jisung said, arms crossed. It was a _question_ , it was a declaration.

“I did sleep—a little.” Chan mumbled as he shoved his mouth filled with more food so they’d stop asking him questions. It seemed to work fairly well. After a few more grumbled reprimands at Chan’s lack of slumber, they moved on to much more interesting topics, like how many strawberries Jisung could fit into his mouth at once time.

~

That day they had filmed the One Kids Room, and as much fun as Chan had had, he couldn’t stop mulling over one little fact. It was when they were talking about Felix, and the members all confessed that Felix loved cuddling with them, but—he’d never done that with Chan. Chan had tried hard to laugh it off, but even after the topics changed, the thought kept circling in his head.

_Felix loves to cuddle? He cuddles all the other members? Why has he never cuddled me before?_

Chan, being the good leader he was, pretended like nothing was wrong. Smiling and laughing for the rest of the shoot and for the rest of the day, but every time he looked at Felix, the questions would pop up again. Chan chastised himself for mulling over it so much.

 _Let it go already! This obviously means he’s just not comfortable with you, at least—not physically._ Chan’s cheeks grew red at the thought, his mind wandering off on several tangents, and he wasn’t brought back to the present until Jeongin poked at his cheek, looking at Chan with wide eyes.

“You okay, hyung? Are you sick?” Jeongin asked. Chan just shook his head, giving the maknae a smile before excusing himself from the room.

After an hour of trying to avoid sleep that night, sleep finally caught up to him anyways. His eyes exhausted to the point they actually _hurt_ to stay open.

The moment they closed, he instantly fell into a dream.

Chan took a moment to take in his surroundings. Something he’d learned was imperative to do when dream jumping. You never knew when actual danger might be nearby. It wasn’t often that a Nightmare might be lurking around the corner, but if a Nightmare ever caught a dream jumper—he’d be in real danger for sure.

Chan was in a bed, in a gigantic room, resembling what he thought a palace ballroom might look like, though there was a gigantic fireplace lining one of the walls. He also noted that there were five suits of armor standing guard along the same wall. One of the suits was impossibly tall, perhaps 10 feet of towering armor.

Chan, not seeing any immediate danger shuffled, about to sit up in his bed when one of the suits of armor’s head whipped up at his movement. Chan immediately stilled, not realizing that the suits of armor were _alive_. Turning his head to the side, he saw Hyunjin in a bed next to his, already staring at Chan.

Chan gulped, how did he get pulled into Hyunjin’s dream? He made sure to specifically stay away from Hyunjin’s dreams, because he knew Jisung dream shared with him constantly. And Jisung didn’t know that Chan was also a dream jumper.

He didn’t have too much time to ponder though, for Hyunjin made a makeshift weapon out of thin air, handing Chan a fire poker with two prongs. The suits of armor came to life at Hyunjin’s excessive movements, rushing them in an instant, and the two boys jumped into action. Chan had managed to strike down two suits of armor with Hyunjin’s makeshift weapon, but one of the suits surprised him, and Chan fumbled with his weapon, accidently stabbing himself in the leg.

Chan spared his leg a glance, but didn’t feel any pain since he knew it was only a dream.

At that moment, a disheveled Jisung came running into the ballroom, taking in the scene with wide eyes. His eyes immediately caught Hyunjin’s and seeing that the boy was alright, heaved out a dramatic sigh.

“Hyunjin! I thought we _talked about this_ , no more violent dreams!” Jisung stood, arms crossed. The last suit of armor came racing towards Jisung, sword outstretched, but Jisung didn’t seem phased. With a glare from Jisung, the suit disappeared into thin air. Hyunjin giggled in delight, jumping down from the bed, to race up to Jisung.

“My hero.” He said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Chan could tell Jisung was trying to suppress a smile. “I’m sorry, Sungie, I can’t help it! That’s why I need you here with me, to stop them all.” Hyunjin cried dramatically, draping himself over the other boy, causing Jisung to stumble trying to hold Hyunjin’s weight.

“And why is Chan hyung here?” Jisung whisper yelled at Hyunjin. The two turning in Chan’s direction. They all blinked at each other. Chan still standing atop his bed, fire poker in hand, blood rushing down the gaping wound on his leg.

Hyunjin shrugged, “Was here when I got here.”

“Hmmm,” Jisung hummed, eyes squinting and Chan was sure the other would finally figure out his secret—he honestly wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told Jisung yet. He knew for a fact the younger was also a dream jumper, so why didn’t he just tell Jisung he was too?

Jisung sighed, “Maybe I should take a trip into Chan’s dreams one night. I’m worried about him. He’s been so tired lately. I wonder if he’s actually sleeping or not.”

Hyunjin took Jisung’s hand in his, “I’m worried to, it would probably be good to check on him huh? He looks after all of us all the time, someone should be there to look after him too. He can’t carry the weight of everyone burden’s on his shoulders alone.”

Chan’s heart clenched, he knew his bandmates appreciated him, but he didn’t realize that they that worried about him. Chan felt like he could cry, but he forced the tears away when they both turned back in his direction.

“Are you sleeping well Chan hyung?” Jisung asked, and for a second, Chan thought perhaps Jisung really did know Chan was a dream jumper too, but the younger sighed.

“Dream actors are useless. Can’t get anything out of them.” Jisung shrugged.

“Take care, hyung. We’ll visit you soon.” Hyunjin waved back at Chan as the two walked hand in hand out of the ballroom.

Chan stood for a while after the two had left. The iron felt surreal in his hand, he stared blankly down at it. The blood had ceased dripping down his leg, the crimson droplets frozen in time. The dream started to dissolve around him, and the next time Chan looked up, he was on a dirt path, railroad tracks beneath him.

He looked up to see giant electrical wire towers crisscrossing every which way overhead, the electricity palpable in the air as it crackled above him, and Chan ran.

He ran under the buzzing wires, faster than he’d ever be able to run in real life. It felt nice to run at such a high speed, like he could escape anything, like the power he held each time his feet hit the dirt beneath him could spur him through the hardest of times. It was exhilarating, the energy cackling in the air, the wind rushing past Chan’s ears. The cloudy, darkening sky above him. It looked as if it were about to rain, or like it already had.

Chan slowed down a little as he saw the flashing signs of a railroad crossing, signaling that a train was coming, but he didn’t slow down enough to really stop, nor did he see or hear a train in the near distance, so he barreled through the crossing, only to hear the wheels of a train chugging from behind him. He barely managed to lurch left in time to miss the train as it went barreling past him, and figure jumping off the side.

Chan huffed from his spot on the ground, the exhilaration of a fast run already fading out of him. A hand appeared in front of his face, and he looked up to see Felix looking down at him.

Chan let out a sigh, “Not you again.” Chan mumbled. Imaginary Felix pouted, instead making a spot for himself next to Chan on the dirt road. Chan realized belatedly that the dirt beneath them was turning into mud.

“You can’t run from all your problems.” Imaginary Felix said like he was the Socrates of Chan’s dreams.

“And you can’t keep popping up like this.” Chan rubbed at his eyes, trying to make the manifestation of Felix in his mind disappear.

Felix shrugged, “I keep popping up because you’re thinking about me.”

“But I wasn’t.” Chan said.

Felix gave him a side-glance, “Who is it do you think you’re running from?”

Chan peeked up at him, eyebrows knit together. “I’m the leader of this group. I’m suppose to look after everyone. Their needs come before mine, as it should be.”

Felix shook his head, “Don’t you know by now? Your team cares a lot about you, and shoving your needs on back burner isn’t helping them in anyway. In fact, it’s probably hurting them more than anything. You don’t think they feel guilty seeing you exhausted all the time?”

Chan stared off into the distance, the miles and miles of empty fields sprawling in all directions. He could see the mountain peaks in the distance, vaguely wondering how long it would take him to reach them, if he ran fast enough.

Felix sighed, “I’m starting to think maybe this kind of sky doesn’t exist in real life.” It was a similar sky to the last time Chan had seen imaginary Felix, the time of day when the sun was setting, and yet it was nowhere to be seen.

“Maybe it only looks familiar because I’ve always seen it in your dreams.” Felix said, voice drifting off with the wind. Mingling together with whispers Chan hadn’t noticed before. The whispers seemed to be coming from everywhere, and nowhere. Chan squinted up at the sky above him, eyes opening to look up at the faces of his members staring down at him worriedly.

“Damn it Hyunjin, you woke him up!” Seungmin said, elbowing Hyunjin in the ribs. The latter jerked dramatically, falling into Jisung’s side.

“Hello?” Chan greeted, discretely pinching himself to make sure he really was awake.

“Hyung! We were just—in disbelief, we were staring to think you were a vampire or something. You never sleep.” Jisung said, frowning down at Chan.

“I sleep,” Chan argued, sitting up, “Just—at odd times.”

“Please sleep more hyung, I don’t want to have to look at your giant under eye bags everyday.” Minho said dismissively, but Chan knew it saying a lot coming from the younger. Chan smiled at him, but Minho had already started making his way out the room. The other’s followed out behind him.

Chan thought everyone had gone, but there was shuffling from his side as Felix pushed himself off of his own bed.

Chan gulped, sometimes it was hard to believe this Felix was real. That he wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

“Come on, hyung. If we’re lucky, many they made you brekkie!” Felix said in English, and Chan gave a little laugh, allowing the younger to pull him out of bed. Felix’s touch was warm, something distinctly real. No matter how much he wanted to feel what it was like to be cuddled by Felix, he wouldn’t let his dream fantasize a reality. It was wrong to think about his friend that way. Especially when Felix clearly didn’t want it.

~

“Ok, spill, what are you butt hurt about?” Jisung said, spinning around in his desk chair to face Chan as they worked on songs in the studio.

“Ahwahh?” Chan said, feigning innocence.

Changbin spun around too, giving him a look. “How good do you think you are at hiding your feelings, hyung?”

“Umm, excellent?” Chan said, but it was more of a question.

“No.” Both boys said as they shook their heads at him. “You’re horrible at it.”

“We tell you our secrets all the time,” Jisung whined, “It’s time you tell us yours, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chan said, turning his attention back to the computer. Jisung quickly reached out to turn it off.

Chan gasped, “Han Jisung!! I hadn’t _saved_ that yet!!!” Jisung shrugged like he didn’t care, but Chan saw the little look of “oops.”

Perhaps it wasn’t too outlandish to think they saw through him as well as he saw through them.

“So, what is it?” Changbin asked, resting his chin on his hands. “Don’t make me pull out the aegyo!” Changbin said, already switching to his baby voice, and Jisung full on groaned.

“Nooooo don’t let him, Chan hyung. Please, I _beg you_.” Jisung said dramatically, praying hands shoved into Chan’s face. From the baby voice and begging assaulting him from both sides, Chan caved.

“All right, all right!” He said, holding out both hands from the two to stop. They immediately perked up. “I’ll tell you.” Chan grit out. “It’s—well, do you remember when we were filming One Kids Room? And you guys were saying—” Chan hesitated, wondering if he should really tell them, if it would only complicate things.

“Saying what? Spit it out hyung!” Jisung whined again, the suspense might actually have been killing him.

“You guys said Felix cuddles you all the time.”

“Yeah,” both boys prompted, clearly not getting where Chan was going with it.

Chan sighed exasperatedly, covering his face with his hands. “He never—cuddles me.”

It was silent, dead silent. Chan’s heart was beating fast. He peeked out between his fingers to see Jisung and Changbin exchanging a look.

“What, what??” Chan said, unfurling from his embarrassed cocoon to latch onto the other two boys. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Jisung said, but it sounded more like a question.

“Really? He doesn’t cuddle you? Hmm that’s weird!” Changbin said in a voice that was so obviously a lie. Chan gave him a deadpan look.

“Okay, _I’m_ bad at hiding my emotions? Maybe were all shit at it then.” Chan grumbled and Changbin started to laugh nervously.

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it, hyung? If it’s bothering you that much?” Jisung suggested.

Chan looked down, fiddling with his fingers. “I dunno, I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.” he muttered.

Jisung shook his head, “It’s Felix we’re talking about, right? You really think he’s going to feel uncomfortable by that? It’s you, hyung.”

“But Felix is sensitive! I don’t want to hurt his feelings, what if he takes it the wrong way?” Chan rambled, once his secret had come out, he couldn’t seem to stem the flow.

Jisung and Changbin exchanged a look again. “Take it—what way, hyung?” Jisung asked, resting his head on one hand in question.

Chan stuttered, looking back and forth between the two boys. “That—he thinks I think he doesn’t care about me or—something.” Chan said, not able to look the two in the eyes.

“Okay, I’m going to pretend that I followed that,” Changbin started, “But that’s stupid. Just talk to him.”

“ _Please_.” Jisung said with finality, like Chan would be doing them all a favor. Chan scrunched his face at them.

“Why do I feel like you both aren’t telling me something.”

“And on that note, I’m out.” Changbin said, quickly closing his laptop and grabbing his bag before Chan could stop him from making his escape.

“Bye! Sleep tonight, Channie hyung!” Changbin said before closing the door between them. Chan started at the door for a while, until Jisung spoke up.

“Speaking of not telling me something, are you sure there’s nothing _else_ you wanna talk about, hyung?” Jisung questioned, wide eyes imploring.

“No.” Chan said, perhaps a little too quickly, “Why, is there something _you_ want to talk about?” Chan threw back.

“No.” Jisung said dismissively, running a fingertip across the table.

“Okay then.” Chan said.

“Good.” Jisung said. And it was perhaps the most awkward silence the two had ever been in.

~

Chan made sure not to slip into anyone else’s dreams that night, he didn’t want to run into Jisung, so he stayed in his own mind, letting his subconscious set the scene.

He found himself in a crowded room, all eyes turned on him. A woman’s alto voice drifted over them “ _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ ,” she sang from her spot at the piano as Chan made his way through the many tables. He was wearing a tux, which wasn’t too unfamiliar to him, considering they’d gone to a fair share of awards shows, but somehow the vibe of the room was much different from an award show. Chan couldn’t put his finger on it.

The room was filled with people he both did and didn’t know. He saw some family friends in the crowd, and smiled at them as they watched him, teary eyed and happy. “There goes our prince,” one of his aunties said as he walked past. Chan didn’t know where he was walking to until he reached a podium at the front of the room. He frowned at the steps, when a familiar voice snapped his attention up.

“Wow hyung, you want to marry me? I’m flattered, but as you should know, I do have a boyfriend.” Jisung winked down at him, offering Chan his hand to walk up the rest of the steps to the stage.

“Jisung?” Chan asked, brain processing what was happening a little too slowly for his liking. Jisung was wearing a tux, similar to his, but a light pink bow tie settled at the base of his neck. Jisung smiled at Chan, no, it was really more of a smirk. However, before Chan could say anything else, someone pushed him not too gently down, and he felt something being taken from atop his head.

He hadn’t even realize he was wearing a crown until he saw a man he’d never seen before placing it greedily on his head. Though if he squinted, he thought it did kind of look like their boss, JYP himself. The man then raced off out the back door as everyone in the audience jumped to their feet, filing out the door after him. Chan only stared at the retreating crowd, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Is this always what happens in your dreams? And I thought Minho hyung’s were weird.” Jisung chuckled, sitting down beside Chan on the steps.

Chan looked at Jisung then, his mind slowly but surely starting to wrap itself around the situation at hand. He was dreaming, his own dream for once, but Jisung was here. And from the looks of it, it wasn’t a dream manifestation of Jisung, it was actually Jisung.

“What are you doing here, Sungie?” Chan said, careful to make his voice void of emotion. A part of him told him to just give in and admit he was also a dream jumper, but the other part of him was curious to what Jisung would say to figure it out.

“Oh you know, just—pursing the dream channels for tonight. Though out of all the scenes I was anticipating finding myself in, a wedding with you wasn’t one of them.” Jisung rested his head in hands balanced upon his knees in a very Jisung-like manner.

“What did you think you were going to find?” Chan asked the boy.

Jisung shrugged, looking off in the distance, “I dunno, maybe you’d even be writing songs in your dreams, or hanging out with us, or at least—Felix.” Jisung said, glancing at Chan expectantly.

Chan stiffened, a little uncomfortable because Jisung wasn’t wrong. That was what usually happened when he let his own dreams run free. At least, the last part. He vaguely wondered if it would have been Felix standing on the podium if Jisung hadn’t been there.

“Come on, let’s go exploring! Let’s see what goes on in that head of yours.” Jisung jumped up, rubbing his hands together gleefully, and Chan already knew he didn’t like this idea.

“I’d rather you not go poking around my subconscious, thank you very much.”

“You know hyung, you’re taking this rather well for someone who’s talking about this being a dream.” Jisung pried.

Chan looked at him, long and hard, and Jisung only looked back expectantly. What was Chan waiting for?

“Yeah Sungie, you got me. I’m a dream jumper too.” Chan said. Jisung blinked, his smile faltering.

“Oh, wow. I didn’t—I mean I was pretty sure you were a dream jumper, but I didn’t think you’d admit it so easily.” Jisung admitted, eyes wide. Chan thought he even looked a little awed.

Chan couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “Who do you think tweaked Hyunjinnie’s dreams to be a little—less—violent so you two could finally figure out you liked each other?” Chan smirked and Jisung’s mouth gaped open.

“That was you?? I thought it was me making his dreams like that!”

Chan shrugged, “It was me the first few times, then I left it up to you.”

“So—that dream party in the city—”

Chan raised his hand, “Guilty.”

Jisung let out a drawn out “Wow,” slowly clapping his hands.

“So, now that you’ve gotten the truth out of me, what do you plan do?” Chan asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never met another dream jumper before.” Jisung pondered. “I mean, I guess Jinnie remembers our dreams more often than not now, so that’s something. But he can’t actually dream jump.”

“Do you wanna—jump into someone else’s dreams—together?” Chan asked, starting to warm up to the idea. It could be fun to have a lucid dreamer to explore with for once.

Jisung thought for a little longer, before he looked up excitedly, a glint in his eyes. “Oh, I’ve got just the dreamer.”

“Jisung—no—” Chan warned, eyes widening when he realized just what the younger’s plan was, but it was too late. Jisung gripped Chan’s wrist in his hand, and jumped.

~

They found themselves in a valley, green mountains lining either side. Chan squinted his eyes at the change in scenery, the grass was so green it was almost blinding to look at. To their right, in the near distance, they saw three horses, and those horses were talking. Actually, _talking_.

“Do you really think it was the queen that did it?” One of the horses asked.

A second horse laid it’s head across the first horse’s back. “I wouldn’t doubt it, the queens a cold hearted bitch.”

Jisung brought a first to cover his mouth in amused shock. “Dangg Lee Felix, what goes _on_?”

“Guys, shut up, we could be killed for gossiping about this.” The third horse whinnied, stomping the ground and kicking up dust.

“Let’s just—move on.” Chan said, pushing Jisung in front of him. So far there had been no sign of Felix, and Chan was getting a little anxious.

As the walked, a little stream or river started forming beside them. A female voice came from nowhere, like a narrator in a movie. Jisung and Chan spun in circles, trying to find the source of said voice. 

“This river was formed from water bottles, poured by the mayor herself,” The voice droned on about the creation of the stream, but Chan wasn’t paying it attention. As they kept walking, the stream widened to a large lake enclosed by a canyon. Chan had never seen anything quite like it.

“This lake was filled by water bottles?” Jisung asked, crouching by the edge like he might take a sip , but before either of them could do anything, splashes and laughter caught their attention.

Deeper into the lake was the rest of their members, happily swimming and splashing at each other.

“Found Felix,” Jisung said, before lighting up, “Hyunjinnie’s here too!” Jisung made to jump into the lake but Chan held him back.

“Careful Jisung, you know it’s not your Hyunjin, it’s Felix’s dream Hyunjin.”

Jisung calmed down, “Yeah, I know. But still, it looks exactly like him.” Jisung said, watching his boyfriend wistfully. “But this Felix is Felix though.”

Chan gave a small smile, “You know that’s not true.”

Jisung turned to him, a mischievous grin on his face. “That didn’t stop you from meddling with Hyunjin and me before.” With that, he shoved Chan into the water bottle lake.

Chan sputtered, not having had time to hold his breath. That is—until he remembered this was a dream, and he could breathe underwater if he so wanted. He gave Jisung a death glare, but Jisung was already jumping in behind him.

“Come on!” Jisung said, swimming over to where the other boys were. Chan hesitated, there was a reason why he’d avoided jumping into Felix’s dreams. He didn’t want to meddle with them, to impose his own feelings on the boy’s subconscious, but before he could do anything, Jisung’s swimming captured their attention. Felix’s eyes landed immediately on Chan, a beautiful smile spreading across his face. Chan froze at the sight.

_Why so fucking beautiful?_

“Channie hyung! Jisung! Come here!” Felix waved them over. Jisung turned to shoot Chan a knowing look. Chan took a deep breath, and followed after them.

“You know, this lake is supposed to go down 250 feet deep.” Seungmin said. Hyunjin started fake yelling, which caused Felix to actually yell, swimming over to Chan to latch onto his arm.

Hyunjin kept fake yelling, a wide grin on his face, as the other members laughed when it instigated Felix to be scared. Felix clung onto Chan’s bicep with a death grip.

“Stop that,” Chan chastised the members taunting, he couldn’t help it. A scared Felix was not something to be laughing at. Immediately the dream members shut up. Jisung rolled his eyes at Chan.

“I didn’t know you were scared of the deep?” Chan spoke to Felix. The latter nodded his head into Chan’s arm, still not loosening his grip.

“It’s just, so ominous. Who knows what could be right under you?” Felix squeaked.

“Well lucky for you, they’re just joking. This lake is actually shallow. You can stand up.” Chan said, and willed it into existence. Felix peeked an eye open, there seemed to be a glint of something in his eyes Chan couldn’t discern, before Felix’s mouth opened in an “o,” feet having properly met the ground. Chan smiled down at him, the fear gone from the younger’s eyes.

“Lame,” Jisung remarked, swimming around on his back until he reached them. “Why don’t you say we up the ante a little?” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at Chan, and Chan was about to tell the younger off when the scenery abruptly changed, and he found himself in a house.

“Damn it, Jisung!” Chan exclaimed, looking around for the boy, but he was nowhere in sight. The airy house was filled with light, the colors a soft pastel pallet. It reminded Chan of a TV house, for only TV houses were ever that aesthetic.

“Jisung?” Chan called. If the dream switch was Jisung’s doing, he had to be around here somewhere.

Chan had just turned to look for the boy when a butcher knife came out of nowhere, embedding itself into the door right behind Chan. Chan froze, eyes wide, heart pounding as he turned slowly to see the knife sinking into the door on its own volition. _Where had it even come from?_

There was a lady in the kitchen, wearing a poofy, pastel green dress, though Chan had no idea who she was. She turned when the knife hit the door, completely ignoring Chan as she pushed past the open door. There was something faraway about her expression, and immediately, Chan knew something was off about this dream. The setting was far too cheery for such horrid things to be happening.

Then the tension rose tenfold.

“No, stop, please.” He heard the lady beg, though even then, there wasn’t much emotion in her voice. Chan numbly walked to look through the doorway where he saw another women stabbing herself repeatedly, bloody knife gleaming in her hand.

Chan staggered backwards. This couldn’t have been Jisung’s doing. Jisung would never have dreamt up such a scene. Chan fled through the side door, running up a hill the house let out on. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he just had to get away from that house. He had to find Jisung, _Felix_.

The sky had been a bright blue but was darkening quickly as Chan ran, the grass below him shriveling until it was yellow and crispy beneath his feet. Dead.

“Come on, where are you?” Chan asked out loud, once he’d reached the crest of the hill, there was an old Joseon style palace to his left, and nothing but sprawling emptiness to his right, so Chan made a beeline for the palace gates. He looked behind him to see a dark mist had started creeping along the fields towards him. He knew what it was though he’d never actually seen one before; a Nightmare.

Chan banged on the gates, “Hello? Someone, let me in!” He tried to will the gates to open, but they wouldn’t budge. He glanced over his shoulder to see the mist was not 10 feet away from him now, his banging grew in desperation until a pair of arms pulled him in through the gates, and not a moment too soon. The mist had just licked the heel of Chan’s foot before he’d gotten through, and a strong shiver came over him. He would have fallen to the floor if the arms weren’t holding him up.

“Fuck, did it get you?” The person asked, and Chan realized belatedly that it sounded exactly like—

“Felix?” Chan looked up at the younger, eyebrows scrunched in pain as the shiver raked through him with a wave of intensity. Felix looked down at him worriedly. Jisung appeared at his side, panic radiating off of him.

“Channie hyung, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened!” Jisung pleaded, but Chan couldn’t make out what he was saying. His ears were ringing and his whole body shook in Felix’s arms. 

“Here, take this.” Felix pulled out a glowing vial with iridescent swirls that seemed alive inside it. Felix uncorked the bottle and quickly pressed the tip to Chan’s lips so he had no other choice but to gulp what ever it was down.

“Better?” Felix asked after a few beats. The shiver slowly but surely started to leave his body, he left grounded again, the ringing subsiding from his ears. He nodded his head, and Felix helped him back onto his feet.

“What’s—what’s going on?” Chan asked, still a little woozy from the encounter. Felix brought him over to some steps, before carefully sitting him down.

“I was only trying to make the dream more exciting, so you and Felix would have a better chance at realizing you both like each other, but—then this happened!” Jisung waved his hands dramatically at their surroundings. Though they were in the safety of the palace’s closed gates, the sky above them was as black as obsidian, and the only lights illuminating the palace were oil lamps that lined the walls.

Felix coughed, awkwardly, cheeks blazing red. “What you didn’t know, was that I’m also a dream jumper.”

Chan and Jisung whipped their heads to stare at the boy, mouths agape as they slowly processed the information.

“Oh my god,” Jisung breathed, hands covering his mouth in shock. Chan couldn’t find any words to say, he could only stare at Felix, mind whirling.

“When you mess with another dream jumper’s dream—it’s risky. More often than not, it enlists Nightmare’s to appear.” Felix went on to explain, he wouldn’t meet Chan’s eyes.

Jisung opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Felix cut him off, “It’s not your fault, Sungie, you wouldn’t have known. I should have told you guys sooner but—” Felix trailed off so the three were sitting in silence.

“You’re a dream jumper too,” was the only thing Chan managed to say. Felix looked at him, a small smile on his lips. He looked _scared._ And if Chan had learned anything from seeing Felix in dreams, it was that he hated seeing Felix scared.

“I am.” Felix nodded sheepishly.

Chan took a sharp inhale, like a lightbulb had lit above his head, “Does that mean—dream Felix, _my_ dream Felix—?”Chan was starting to connected the dots. The Felix that had appeared in his dreams, his _own_ dreams, perhaps it wasn’t a figment of his imagination after all. Perhaps it really _was_ Felix the whole time.

Felix flinched, looking away from Chan towards the floor.

“Err—I’m gonna leave you two to—yeah.” Jisung finished awkwardly, walking up the steps to disappear inside the palace.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Felix started to ramble, “But I wasn’t lying. Every time you thought about me—”

“You’d get pulled in.” Chan finished. He felt so stupid. It was exactly like what had happened with Jisung and Hyunjin. Hyunjin had such a fat crush on Jisung, no wonder the boy was always getting sucked into his dreams.

“So, does that mean—?” Chan started, but he was scared to finish his sentence. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“That I like you?” Felix supplied. Their eyes met, and Felix gave a small smile, eyes crinkling in a way that made Chan’s heart clench.

“Do you?” Chan breathed. He’d reached for Felix’s hand without realizing, but the younger didn’t pull away. He squeezed Chan’s hand instead, nodding, and all the air left Chan’s lungs.

“I really like you too, Lix.” Chan said. The two leaned in impossibly closer, lips just barely brushing when the gates rattled violently, making both boys jump.

“Right, the Nightmare, we still have to deal with it.” Felix said apologetically. He jumped into action, reaching down to help Chan up. “Can you stand?”

Chan nodded, “I’m fine. What do we have to do?” He briefly wondered how Felix seemed like an expert at dealing with Nightmares, but he supposed that was a discussion for another time.

“Jisung!” Felix yelled, and not a minute later the boy came running out from the palace, sword in hand.

“What? What?” Jisung asked frantically, eyes roaming the courtyard for signs of danger.

“We need to get out of here, before the Nightmare completely takes over.” Felix said.

“How do we do that?” Jisung asked, sword still firmly in his grip. Felix gestured them to take his hands, Jisung reluctantly dropping the sword so they could form a circle.

“We dream.” Felix said simply, he flashed a determined smile at the two before closing his eyes. Chan and Jisung shared a look, Jisung raising an eyebrow in question. Chan shrugged, following suit by closing his eyes. If dreaming was what it took to get rid of a Nightmare, then he’d dream up the best fucking dream.

And of course, it wouldn’t be the best dream unless Lee Felix was there with him.

~

“What’s up with those two? They’ve been acting weird all day.” Minho voiced out. Chan pretended to ignore him as he and Felix kept making shy glances at each other and grinning from across the couch.

Jisung and Changbin snickered, clearly in the know of what was going on.

“Please don’t tell me they’re dating now, we already get enough grossness out of you and Hyunjin.” Minho said, rolling his eyes as Jisung kicked his thigh.

“Yah, hyung! You’re just jealous.” Jisung said, sticking out his tongue.

“Oh sure, I’m jealous of being coddled 24/7 and being called “cutesy” pet names like “baby” and “my adorable jeekies.”” Minho mocked.

“It’s true they’re really adorable.” Hyunjin cooed, leaning over Minho to pinch at Jisung’s cheeks. Minho smacked Hyunjin’s arm out of his face and they laughed.

“So, is it true? Did you two finally get together or what?” Jeongin asked, eyes shining in mirth as he watched Chan and Felix’s weird flirt session across the couch.

Felix looked at Chan, a grin on his face and shrugged. “In my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehee I may write more?? So stay tuned if you enjoyed this~ <3 Dream on, my dudes. Dream on ;P
> 
> Also, fun fact: All these dreams are more or less actual dreams I've had, my subconscious be wildin'
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!! <3
> 
> P.S. GUYS HOLD UP. THAT SCENE WHERE CHAN IS BEING HARASSED BY BINSUNG ON BOTH SIDES ACTUALLY HAPPENED [IRL](https://twitter.com/bangchannies/status/1295180923022041089) LOL ITS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS PICTURING SDFHLK  
> Ok, end note ♡
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


End file.
